mcbadlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mark3430
Mark3430 is an Administrator in the MC Badlands who is usually online in the afternoon or late evening/night and early morning hours US Central time. He helps his fellow Badlanders when he can. Mark3430 enjoys taking part in the Badlands community and helping as he can. He was brought to the server by Slashaar, after Slashaar got him addicted to Minecraft. Neo Badlands Era Mark3430 helped as gasparic104's assistant in Wautoma. He started with a small plot in the town of Colchester near spawn where he built a 3-level stone brick house with an attached barn. Mark3430 moved to an island plot where he built what gasparic104 called a "prison" as a house and accepted an Assistant Mayor position in the town of Wautoma on 20 SEPT 2012 after helping reinforce Wautoma due to a war among other towns on the server threatening the peaceful town. Retro Badlands Era After the Badlanders were sent back in time due to the Wither King's tyranny Mark3430 took to the skies and flew out around 25 kilometers and claimed and settled an area of a new continent. Mark3430 and gasparic104 decided to live together and pool their resources as they had grown rather close as Co-Mayor's of Wautoma. Soon after this Mark3430 was on leave for a couple weeks and in that time gasparic104 gathered tons of materials with which to build their home. After he returned he began construction on their abode, which ended up as a massive manor on the mountain he found built around the quartz hot tub gasparic104 made. In Mark3430 and gasparic104's helpful spirit, soon after Slashaar returned from his hiatus he was given the lower rooms in the manor's lighthouse tower and access to all but the most secure areas of the compound. Docithe also was given a tower at Mark3430 & gasparic104's manor when he came back from being away awhile as he had no place to live, although it is unknown if it is completely temporary or permanent. The estate stretches to a tree farm across a filled in bay, that contains a stable and horse pen built by Mark3430 and a church on the cliff above that was being built by gasparic104 with Cordestian's inground residence on the other side of that, to a walled and reinforced village that is past the residence of one of gasparic104's real life friends. Meta Badlands Era Mark3430 and gasparic104 flew out a moderately sized island at the start of the map and claimed it to start construction on the new Wautoma. It was the first official town on the map. Until the end of the map it was still under construction due to gasparic104 having a life outside the internet. Feed The Beast Mark3430 and gasparic104 became whitelisted on and joined the MCBadlands FTB server on 24 APR 2013 when it was still in Beta and made a small mine and room for storage in the side of a mountain not far from spawn. Mark3430 and gasparic104 then moved to and lived in a remote Estate in a Redwood Forest bordering a massive clearing. It was raided a few times by several people with more advanced weapons and tools than the two of them had at the time until they were stopped from killing people on their own land daily by knight2109 and Mark3430. When MCB FTB was moved out of Beta, Mark3430 and gasparic104 went out to almost the world border and built a big, chunkloaded estate and were well on the way to a fully functional base when it was decided that FTB would be cut from the Badlands. A couple months after that Mark3430 and gasparic104 set up their own pack based on the 152WGT FTB pack and a private server in which only them and a very limited few had access. They made a series of YouTube videos on it that are no longer up on the channel along with a couple of the other people. It was taken down after Mark's upgraded computer got messed up and is on hold until he builds a new one. Notable Positions * Officer starting 12 NOV 2012 and ending 20 JUL 2013 * Lieutenant and Chief of Security aboard the MCB-01, the MCB-02 and the MCB-03 * Admin starting 20 JUL 2013 and ending 02 JAN 2017 * Server Coordinator starting 15 FEB 2014 and ending 02 JAN 2017 Famous Quotes * "Not I, said the (random creature here)." * "You can kill anything, it's just a matter of caliber..." * "There's a macro for that." Server Contributions * Random Neo Badlands Wautoman things. * His and gasparic104's Estate Manor and parts of the surrounding buildings and landscape. * The Docks at the new Retro Badlands Spawn. * The Wastelands Entrance area in the new MC Badlands Lobby and helping to develop the Wastelands. * Made the New Retro Badlands Spawn slightly less laggy by replacing redstone torches with redstone blocks with WorldEdit. * The setting up of the Skylands and Nether Spleef Arenas (which are all now defunct). * Design and building of the roads from spawn in the RetroBadlands with FireAngle3232, YUMMYspecial, FangedWolf, Tilta_Earl and Tex215. * Moving things to make way for the roads in the name of expansion (if you see that sign Mark3430 and YUMMYspecial modified it somehow). * The MetaBadlands Spawn region with several others. * Parts of Wautoma on the MetaBadlands. * Mark Tower, MCBBI HQ in MetaBadlands Spawn. * Various Leap arenas across several maps, all including what became the standard size pool and the standard height of the platform for the game. Trivia * Mark3430 was a Co-Mayor of Wautoma. * Mark3430 knows Slashaar in real life. * He refers to Crossfade997 as "Stark" in reference to his skin * Mark3430 became a VIP Diamond on 06 AUG 2012 * Starred in the MC Badlands Movie "Retro" as Phil the Enderman during the Wither King's revival and death sequences and himself aboard the MCB-01 and in other places portrayed by gasparic104, he also helped design the starting town set and parts of the unused Mob Town in the Nether * Requested them be made and owned one of the two available penthouse VIP Boxes at YUMMYspecial's Quanto-Arena Horse Racing Track * Became the first VIP on MCBadlands FTB by purchasing VIP Sapphire on 31 MAY 2013 * Caused the MC Badlands' 2nd great rollback and redo on the Retro Badlands map on the morning of 25 JUL 2013, causing numerous item dupes and errors in previously rolled back terrain.